


Untitled

by insouciant



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insouciant/pseuds/insouciant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor stumbles upon his best friend Loki's final senior project for his photography class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> more than a year ago, when i was very much in doubt about writing thorki & hiddlesworth fics, [my bb cas](http://casthebadass.tumblr.com) prompted me to write a high school au. i recently began to look over my writing files and goodness, i found this short fic i wrote more than a year ago that was never published bc i never publish anything. :P this was my first thorki fic so don't laugh *runs away*  
> 

"How long do you think you can keep me away?" Thor's loud voice echoes across the hall. His voice is unusually serious and all the students turn to see what’s going on. Thor, the good hearted boy, would never be angry or sound this serious without a good reason.

"I will as long as I am able to." Now the students are really interested in what's happening. Loki and Thor having a serious argument, now that's worth witnessing.

"I do not want to fight you, Loki." Thor's voice now hints sadness, and also a warning, as he drops his books and notebooks to the floor.

"Me neither, Thor," Fear and uncertainty are written on Loki's face as he grips tight onto the door knob.

After exactly ten seconds of intense eye contact and silence, Thor jumps to reach for the door knob and Loki, as lithe as ever, smacks his hands away from it, protecting the door to his project room from Thor.

"LOKI, JUST ONE PICTURE!"

_ Of course _ , the students think shaking their heads. They were fools to believe that this was actually going to be a serious fight between them. Those two boys always fought, _always_. It was like a routine to them, but none of the fights were ever serious. They would fight after their first class and make up for it before the second class was over.

Thor's loud pleading and begging and whining spread through the hallway until another loud voice matches his.

"Who in the world is creating this ruckus?"

Everyone stops what they're doing and freeze. Thor and Loki even stop breathing. It's principal Fury! Before Mr. Fury is able to find the origin of the noise with his one eye, Loki, forgetting what the quarrel between them was all about, quickly grabs Thor by the collar and drags him into the room.

Silently they snicker. It's only after Mr. Fury passes the room unaware of these two troublemakers hiding that Loki realizes what he's done. Turning to Thor's awed face, Loki knows it's too late now and closes his eyes.

Thor looks at the many, many pictures spread across the room, some hanging on the wall and some placed on the table. They're all pictures of him, every single one of them. There are pictures of him smiling and laughing. There are pictures of him frowning confused. There are pictures of him angry, disappointed, sad, and embarrassed. There are pictures of him running, walking, jumping, eating, watching TV, sleeping, _everything_.

He didn't even know he had this many different face expressions. Some of them were colored and some of them , black and white.  T here  a re a few where both Loki and he were together.

"Thor, let me explain." A small voice from behind reaches his ears. Thor turns to look at Loki, who's unable to look him in the eyes, confidence all lost and gone. Loki fiddles with his fingers and looks down on the floor.

"What was the theme for this project?" Thor asks before Loki can make up any excuses or come up with a believable explanation.

" - fe … " His voice is barely a whisper and Thor can't make out the words.

"I can't hear you." Thor walks closer to Loki putting his hand on his shoulder.

"It was … 'my life'." Loki repeats with his face flushed red.

" _My life?_ " Thor asks with confusion written all over his face. "If it's your life, then why are there pictures of me?"

Loki lets out a frustrated groan. Of course he wouldn't just get it. _Of course I have to explain everything to him._ Sometimes it's so frustrating how his best friend never, ever make s things easy for him. He _always_ makes him take the longer way around ; n o detours with Thor.

"We grew up together. We've been next door neighbors since we were babies. Every single memory I have of my life has been shared with you." At that, Thor smiles like an idiot. "You don't get it, do you, Thor? My life, it's… it's you!"

"Loki, that sounds like a really cheesy chick flick line."

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Loki smacks Thor's head in anger and yells his feelings out. _Way to go, Loki_ , he thinks. _Way to ruin something you've been keeping for years._

Thor looks Loki like he's been struck by a lightning. Loki shuts his eyes. He's just ruined his friendship with the only true friend he has.

"I'm sorry." Loki whispers an apology. "I wasn't going to tell you. I knew you'd feel uncomfortable about it."

After a few long seconds of silence, Thor opens his mouth. "I don't get it."

"You don't get what?" Regret slowly seeps in his mind and  Loki feels terrible.

"I always asked you to be my boyfriend in kindergarten, every single day. Don't you remember? You would always push me and kick me saying _no_. Even when we were in fifth grade, you kicked me on the shin for asking you out."

"Ugh, Thor, that's because you tried to embarrass me." Loki covers his face frustrated and confused to where this strange conversation is heading.

"Loki, I meant every single one of them! I just decided to give up when we went to middle school thinking that you really didn't like me. I mean, at least not as a boyfriend. Do you not remember the summer after we graduated from elementary school? I refused to see you that whole summer because I was so heartbroken.”

"You weren't heartbroken, Thor. You were sulking and whining." Loki corrects him.

"Loki, now you're the one NOT getting it! As long as I can remember, I've loved you! YOU! I just thought you never wanted me. That's why I gave up!"

Loki finally raises his face from his hands and realizes how seriously Thor is looking at him. "You're really serious, aren't you?" At the sudden realization, Loki's eyes widen. "Oh, god, you really are serious!"

"So… Will you be my boyfriend now, Loki?" Thor asks with his smile so bright and warm like sunshine and Loki nods in awe.

\--

That's how these two troublemakers became high school sweethearts.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated; also posted on [tumblr](http://ambiguouslines.tumblr.com/post/58409887494/)


End file.
